


An Honor Students Guide to Unpredictable Roommates

by TW0G4TAMIRIO



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, I'm just vibing out here!, M/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TW0G4TAMIRIO/pseuds/TW0G4TAMIRIO
Summary: “Listen, Dimitri, have I ever failed you before?”“That one time you got us locked in the gym storage room for hours-”“Will you let that go?! That was in middle school!” Dimitri couldn’t help but laugh at the memories of antics he and his friends got into. While it didn’t make Sylvain any less suspect, it did make Dimitri feel better.This couldn't be that bad right?Modern roommates AU. My "Claude Hilda Sylvain and Dimitri live together" brainrot. Basically just a compilation of my own headcanons expanded upon. be warned that it has been years since I've written a fanfiction, I am trying my best here. Not sure if I'll do every POV purely Dimitri centered but we'll see.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Edelgard von Hresvelg / Bernadetta von Varley (implied), Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier (background)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	1. First impressions

When Dimitri got the call saying he could be added on the lease, relief washed over him. 

He was offered a position in one of Garreg Mach University’s most revered work-study programs. Because of this, his time spent on campus increased, and the possibility of commuting every day became smaller as each day passed. After months of shaky subway rides and walking in the rain, he had finally reached his limit. He needed to find a place closer ASAP. After expectedly unfruitful searching on his own, he decided to reach out to any and every friend or acquaintance on LinkedIn he could face with confidence. Luckily for him, his childhood best friend Sylvain lived less than 10 minutes away from GMU and miraculously had an extra room. 

Despite his questionable coping mechanisms, Sylvain was supportive, understanding, and reliable. He was always the first person to lend a hand no questions asked, and today was no different. 

“My goodness, thank you so much, Sylvain. You don’t know how much you’ve just saved my rear end” 

“Really, it’s no biggie; My roommates and I have been looking for someone to take the guest room to alleviate rent prices. Plus it’s always a pleasure to have you around” Dimitri could practically hear him winking over the phone. 

“Oh right, you have roommates, are you sure they don’t mind?” Dimitri questioned

“Already talked to them, it’s cool with them. They usually go with just about anything.” 

He had totally forgotten Sylvain had roommates; Most of the hangouts they had were at Felix or Ingrid’s. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been in Sylvain’s house, certainly not when anyone was there. Being so wrapped up in the ‘finding somewhere to live’ part, the ‘possibility of getting horrendous roommates’ idea didn’t even cross his mind. But he couldn’t turn back now: he had no other option than to brave face and have faith. 

They couldn’t be that bad right? 

\---

Two weeks later was the fated move-in day. It was a long weekend, and Ingrid and Felix (along with Sylvain) offered to help him move in. Felix was the first to arrive at the Blaiddyd residence, and after an awkward hello and conversation with Dimitri’s dad, he was begging for the other two to arrive. Eventually, they had arrived and started to help fill up their three cars with his belongings (Felix curtly telling Dimitri to “get a damn license” after stubbing his toe.) When they finished, Dimitri hopped into Sylvain’s car anxiously. 

“You look like your hearts about to jump out of your chest” Sylvain was too perceptive for his own good.

He didn’t really know how to respond. He was nervous, this was the first time he would be living on his own. He was a pretty sheltered guy; His parents graciously allowed him to live at home to save money while he was at school, and now he was completely on his own. Well, not completely: he was now on his own with Sylvain and two other mysterious roommates he hadn’t met in his life. He usually tried to only take risks when he absolutely was confident they would work out- this leap of faith was pretty out there for him. His mind was racing: what if they didn’t like him? What if they’re catastrophic nightmares? What if he was a catastrophic nightmare? The possibilities are endless. 

“Listen, Dimitri, have I ever failed you before?” 

“That one time you got us locked in the gym storage room for hours-” 

“Will you let that go?! That was in middle school!” Dimitri couldn’t help but laugh at the memories of antics he and his friends got into. While it didn’t make Sylvain any less suspect, it did make Dimitri feel better. 

“Other than that I have a pretty clean record. I’d never get you into something you couldn’t handle; Plus I’ve renewed my lease with these guys twice already! That must mean something.” he did have a point. 

The short drive after that consisted of them idly chatting to calm Dimitri’s nerves. When they finally arrived at the complex it was just like he had remembered. Not exactly immaculate but nothing unmanageable. There was what looked to be about four separate apartments wedged between a small entryway leading to stairs. With a nervous death grip on his new room key, and a suitcase in hand he went to shakily unlock the door. 

The sight before him was the last thing he expected. 

A girl with vibrant pink pigtails was reading a magazine in the living room. She was in pajamas (despite it being around 2 pm) and a facemask. The table in front of her had what looked to be at least a day old pizza box, and several cups. The living room itself was messy, but nothing unmanageable, the kitchen was in a similar state, however, there was a peculiar pink stain all over the walls and on the sink. What sounded like kpop was playing jonly quiet enough to not be worth a noise complaint. The small dining room table was full of various beads, gems, papers, and any accessory making item you could imagine. Upon hearing the door, the girl looked up, and then quickly jolted up in surprise. 

“Oh, um, hi, sorry to intrude. I’m uh...Dimitri, your new roommate?” Dimitri almost questioned. The girl seemed uncharacteristically spooked 

“Ah right, Dimitri, shit, I thought Syl said they’d be around later- Claude!! Come out here! The new roomies here!!!” 

As chaos ensued, Dimitri didn’t notice his three friends had started bringing his stuff in. His legs felt like jelly as Sylvain pointed his two friends into the direction of his new room. 

“Jeez Sylvain, you didn’t tell me you were bringing a whole entourage, and so early” a voice mused from the hallway. 

A guy, presumably Claude, emerged out of the room across from his. His hair looked as if he had just rolled out of bed. He had his arms crossed and was leaning on the hall, his reindeer slippers prominently sticking out in front of him. Dimitri’s head was completely empty other than thoughts about 'how attractive he was' and 'what the hell did I get myself into'. The sound of his pounding heartbeat was only interrupted by Felix’s insistent snapping. 

“Hey, earth to Dimitri, help us with your shit” 

Finally snapping out of it, Dimitri walked over to his room with some of his belongings. After bickering with the two Sylvain finally decided to formally introduce them. 

“Alright, so this lovely lady is Hilda. She’s in the room directly next to yours. And this handsome gentleman is none other than Claude.” 

At this point, Hilda had already plopped back down on the couch. “Nice to meet you, Dimitri! If I had known a little in advance I would have been more decent” 

“I second that apology. If my lazy roommate over here followed her cleaning duty things would be in tip-top shape.” 

“Shut up Claude you’re no better! Care to tell Dimitri why our sink is pink and our cabinets are broken? ” 

Claude paused. “that can wait for later. Anyways, the pleasure is mine Dimitri, hopefully, you won't feel too put off by us rascals: do you need any help moving stuff in?” his voice was as smooth as can be, and his smile was charming. He extended a hand to the blonde expectedly. After a few seconds, he awkwardly shook back, the overwhelming amount of emotions hitting him like a freight train. 

“R-really it’s no bother to me, I’m fine thank you. It’s nice to meet you as well” Claude just nodded and walked over to Hilda and plopped down next to her, nearly sending her off the couch. 

\---

Ingrid hadn't really been paying attention to it, but Felix could see what was going on faster than Dimitri himself did. The entire time they stayed after bringing his stuff in he had a smug look of ‘it’s over for you’ (little did anyone know he was quite familiar with Sylvain’s roommates controlled chaos). As they left, Claude said a cheeky ‘good seeing you again by the way Felix’ that made him choke on his spit. Watching his three roommates interact was like a fever dream, their slang feeling like a completely new language. After divvying up the cleaning duties between them and talking about general house rules Dimitri lied about being tired and rushed in his room. He plopped down on his bed and immediately decided to make a phone call. 

“Hey El, are you free for a bit?” 

“Unfortunately for me I am” she teased. 

Edelgard came into his life as his stepsister about 10 or so years ago. They had both lived in his father's home but she had moved out a year prior, opting to leave as quickly as possible. She was never really the type to stay tied down for too long. Despite not being related by blood they were as close as siblings could be. 

“How was the move?” 

Dimitri had told her it went smoothly for the most part, and that they were going to talk about the details in the morning. That it was a fairly nice place and it was perfectly convenient for him to get to his work studied. He had told her about the state of the house when he got there, and how little shame his newfound roommates had. When she asked who his new roommates were she almost choked when she heard he moved in with Claude. 

“Hilda I have only seen in passing, Claude, however, is a whole other story. He runs the debate team and we share a class. He’s quite the pain, I can't ever get a word in without him challenging me! And quite sound at that. He's extremely eloquent and good with people, not to mention handsome" 

“That is true. He-” 

“So you admit he’s handsome?” Dimitri nearly hit himself over the head. He could feel Edelgard’s satisfaction with her childish trick. 

“That was low for such a ~refined lady~ as you but- I suppose it is true” 

“Oh? Does Dimitri have a crush on his roommate?” her middle school taunts finally struck a common nerve in their banter. 

“Just as much as YOUR crush on your classmate, what was her name? Bernadetta?” 

“H-hey! This is about you, Dimitri!” 

Edelgard and Dimitri were quite similar. Both extremely hardworking and studious, responsible, and easy to fluster to their dismay. After a couple minutes of frenzied "it's not like that!" from both sides, they finally calmed down enough to continue their conversation. He voiced his concern with how peculiar they functioned. Despite having the strangest schedules and even stranger mannerisms the three were in perfect sync with each other. They covered and complemented each other just as well as their childhood friend group did. Dimitri started to wonder whether he would truly be able to adjust and fit in with them. 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. It will benefit you, it did wonders for me moving in with people completely different from me” she had always valued the perspectives of others no matter how much they differed. 

“It will be nice to not have father constantly in my business, he’s downright suffocating sometimes” 

“See? It won't be so bad. Maybe you could live a little, Mr. Uptight” 

“You wound me.” he suddenly yawned. 

After ending the call, Dimitri unpacked nightclothes and set his phone down. Through a mountain worth of boxes, he located his toothbrush and decided to worry about the clutter later. Rationally speaking things couldn’t possibly be that bad. They were all adults with responsibilities, plus if things truly got bad he could just spend more time at school anyway. Sylvain wouldn’t allow things to get too bad, and maybe he could learn a thing or two from them. All he needs to do is get a good night's rest and focus on settling into his new home. His bed frame and mattress were expected to arrive within the next few days, so he succumbed to the air mattress Sylvain just happened to have for whatever outlandish reason. Also to his dismay, however, Hilda’s loud music and chattering would prevent him from passing out for the next three hours. 

His body finally admitted defeat at around 3 am, and he fell into a deep sleep. 

This couldn’t go that badly. Right?


	2. All is Fair in Love and War

Dimitri was currently at the shared dining room table working on some research. He was only able to use a laptop’s worth of space due to the monopoly Hilda’s accessory kits had. She was currently working on a new tote launch and was not to be bothered. Being in the silent company of another felt nice considering most of the time he spent at home was completely alone due to his parents’ frequent business trips.

All four of them did completely different things with their lives. Hilda mainly lives on her successful online store but does online classes through GMUs art department. Instead of working towards being the next CEO of his father’s business, Sylvain was currently studying Psychology with a minor in English to spite him. Claude was a political science major with a minor in finance. CHe also was extremely active within the school’s clubs and activities that sometimes the other three wonder if he even comes home. Despite this, they all set aside one day - the third Friday of the month, to host a game night. When they discovered Dimitri could also make it they were more than elated. Not even hiding his lack of focus, his wandering thoughts were interrupted by someone snapping by his face. 

“Helllooo?! Earth to Dimitri! Ya there?!” this wasn’t the first occasion someone had to snap him out of his daydreams. 

“Oh! I’m sorry Hilda! I suppose I was just lost in thought” 

“Really? Cause it looked like elevator music in your head! At least your determined stare into space is kinda cute, anyways I need some help picking the colors for this tote I’m designing.” 

She plopped her tablet in front of him. The design was a cute animal crossing inspired pastel tote. Two girls were having a picnic near a peach tree, the sun just setting. She pointed to a few spots on the artwork. He studied each part in full and paused for a moment. 

“I think the colors of the grass and flowers are fine, but the hair is too jarringly bright” 

“Alright, I see what you’re saying, thanks!” 

Claude and Sylvain knew little to nothing about design, so when Dimitri gave an answer that made sense the first time Hilda almost gasped. Dimitri had spent a lot of time looking at various art, whether it was at fancy galleries with his father or looking over the shoulders of his artist friends. Despite not being able to draw a face, he’s acquired an ability to look critically at art and enjoy it. Ever since he's been Hilda's editor for her work in some way. This was pretty routine of them. They would sit in silence until Hilda wanted an opinion on something, and then they’d talk about her work for a while. Hilda was easy to talk to, friendly, and surprisingly good at listening. Sometimes he’d confide in her about his troubles when Sylvain was MIA. Not that she was a second choice or anything, Hilda could never be a second choice to anyone. 

They didn’t even notice that Sylvain had slipped in and started cooking. Collectively the apartment knew how to cook about 20 or so different meals, not bad for a bunch of college kids. Sylvain however, was the best cook and enjoyed doing it the most. He studied his friend as he grabbed the pots and pans for what looked to be chicken stir fry. There are so many things Dimitri was learning about Sylvain already. He seemed so much more comfortable and free with Claude and Hilda than he had ever seen. Maybe the two just brought that out of others. 

“So I’m thinking of inviting Fe, Mercie, and her apt, aaand Dorothea!” 

“That’s fine as long as Lysi, Leo, Mari, and Caspie can come!” 

“No Iggy and Raph?” 

“They’re both out of town visiting his sister!” 

They were currently discussing who to invite to this month’s game night. Apparently, it can get really wild. The last time they had it Caspar got tipsy and ordered 10 orders of cheesy bread on Hilda’s card. Another time, Claude and Lorenz almost got in a fight over the politics of monopoly. It was always a crowded event full of various friends of friends of friends. Comparable to a college party, something Dimitri rarely did. He’d also be able to see Claude for longer than two seconds, something that made his heart and mind go into several different directions. 

“Yo Dima! You got anyone you want to invite?” Sylvain asked. Dimitri didn’t put much thought into it until now. 

“Could I invite my sister?” he asked after a moment, Sylvain nearly spit out his drink 

“Dude for real? Is fun even in that girl’s dictionary?” 

“Please Syl, she can’t be as much of a cop as Ingrid was” Hilda added

“Hilda you don’t get it! It’s Edelgard!” 

“EDELGARD is your sister?!” Hilda’s grin quickly contorted into an expression of shock. 

“Oh! Uh yeah she is, Sylvain she isn’t that bad! She won’t be a “cop” about anything!” if you asked him 2 yrs ago he probably wouldn’t say this with confidence. Moving out completely made El a new person, a complete 180. 

“Of COURSE she can come! The way she and Claude push each other’s buttons is near hilarious. You have to see it in person!”

“Ugh, fine, but if she’s a killjoy you're gonna regret it. Dinners on you.”

“Uh, what?” 

“It’s a joke, Dimitri- nevermind, don’t worry about it” 

\--

Two weeks have passed. Less than one day until game night and Sylvain was tasked with getting the food and drinks for tomorrow. Dimitri decided to tag along for whatever reason, and now they’re on the way to the local market at 8 pm. Saying he was having an off day was an understatement, he’s been unable to talk to anyone all day. He couldn't focus for the life of him, Professor Byleth, the head of the work-study, even noticed and let him go home early. The car rides silence was suffocating, Sylvain is trying to hold a conversation but Dimitri’s thoughts are racing. 

His parents stuck with fairly traditional values. To get a good job and find a nice girl and settle down with kids. It was all that Dimitri knew until he met Edelgard. When they were both 16 she confided in him that she liked girls, and ever since he was at war with everything he knew. He would never pass judgment upon anyone regardless of their background or who they liked, but him? His family has so many expectations of him. He worried going against their plans for him would make him a failure. Ever since the age of 17, he had caught himself catching himself thinking about it. 

It started with his grade 11 lab partner, then a peer he used to tutor, even for a little while he caught himself staring at Sylvain and Felix for longer than regular. Now being in a house with three people that were so open and comfortable about liking the same sex made him think critically about where he stood. The term ‘internalized homophobia’ came up in his writing class and it’s all he could think about. He looked over at Sylvain, and then himself. His fists were balled in his lap, and it was taking everything in him not to start ferociously tapping his foot. As if time passed like nothing they suddenly made it to the 24 hr mart. The car was parked, and Sylvain was just about to get out of it until Dimitri suddenly grabbed his wrist. 

“Can I tell you something?” 

He stopped “Of course Dimitri, anytime, what’s up?” he was so relaxed, sitting back down like it was nothing. Dimitri admired it, almost to a point of envy. 

He paused. He couldn’t find the words he rehearsed hours before. Why was this so hard? He felt like a child telling his mom he missed the bus. It was taking everything in him to allow himself to commit to these words. No amount of preparation did good enough to settle his nerves, his stomach was all over the place. Despite this, Sylvain was patient and relaxed. He looked like he would wait for an eternity, but Dimitri could not do that to his dear friend. The pressure was on. 

“I think…. I think I like men” it felt so juvenile, so quiet and wavering. It was the first time he ever said it out loud. 

“Ah, so that’s what’s on your mind. I knew you were being quiet for a reason” Each second felt like an eternity. Dimitri’s chest was just about in his stomach waiting for a response, waiting for approval. 

“That’s cool, does my Dimitri have a little crush on someone?” it was completely casual, almost too casual. It made him shake.

“That’s all you have to say?! To tease me at a time like this-” 

“Woah Woah, hold on Dimitri!” Sylvain started. “I’m sorry, I definitely wasn’t making fun of you. I’m glad you confided in me first, I’m sure you’ve been keeping this in for a while haven’t you”

All Dimitri could do was start to cry at this point. Sylvain grabbed his hand, rubbing circles in his palm. 

“It’s okay Dimitri, you’re okay. Coming to terms with these things is really scary, hell, I was terrified when I first told you Fe and Ing. Not knowing what others will think, stepping into this whole other part of yourself you don’t know will be accepted. It’s paralyzing.” he started to rub Dimitris back methodically. “But, this isn’t something you have to have all the answers for, tonight, or even in the next few months. Were still learning, it’s okay to feel this way, I accept you and you have people in your corner always.” 

Damnit. He always knew what to say to make anyone feel better. It’s been this way ever since they were kids. He sloppily wiped his own tears and silently listened to Sylvain’s words of reassurance. It felt like a wave of relief was washing over him. 

“You’re okay Dimitri! You’re interested in men and its fine! It changes nothing. You are still Dimitri. No one’s opinions will change of you whether you tell them tonight or in two years. All you can do is work through this with yourself. It took a lot for me to be this comfortable with myself and I still struggle.” 

After a few more minutes Dimitri finally composed himself. Even being able to say it out loud made it become more real and a little empowering. His jumbled thoughts were interrupted by Sylvain once again. 

“So whos the lucky guy?” 

After 40 minutes in the store, and Sylvain’s incessant teasing about the mystery boy they had managed to get everything they needed for game night. When they got home he also told Hilda and Claude about his new discovery, in which they also tried to pry out who the lucky guy was. Despite that, they were just as accepting, and offered to be an ear to any worries and troubles he might have whenever they’re all around. 

“Feel free to especially call me anytime, Dimitri” Claude winked, Dimitri nearly choked on his drink. 

“Perhaps I will!” Dimitri playfully retorted back before he could even stop himself. Claude’s eyebrow raised, and Hilda snickered. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Sylvain dramatically gasped.

“Dimitri! I can’t believe this! You’ve never said such a thing to me! I’m right here!” Dimitri couldn’t tell if he was being serious or saving his ass but he appreciated it none the less. 

“Oh shush, don’t you have Felix to confess your ~undying love~ to?” Claude retorted 

“This is news to me..” 

“Oh Dimitri honey you are so oblivious” Hilda laughs “this oaf has been in love with Felix for years-” 

“Hey hey! That’s enough Hilda! Plus Fe is just as oblivious, or maybe he doesn’t want to notice” 

Dimitri awkwardly watched the three talk about their own boy troubles, mainly Sylvain’s. It was all so new to him, was it really okay to talk about this kind of stuff? So far it was okay. He couldn’t believe how much being around them already made him feel more comfortable and willing to talk about things. If he was at home he'd only have himself to share this secret with, even his childhood friends felt like a gamble, but now he's surrounded by people that he could be himself around. Even if he’s not a completely new man now, he felt like he could be more open to learning about himself. Maybe he had to admit defeat and say Edelgard was right for once. 

“Alrighty folks, I’m off to bed. Be ready to get your ass kicked in ultimate tomorrow. I’m the best Joker in all of this area.” Claude confidently boasts as he heads to bed. As he shuts the door to his room Sylvain smirks. 

“I fucking knew it, Dimitri” 

Dimitri threw his shoe at him, it hit a painting on the wall and nearly made it shatter. This was gonna be one hell of a ride now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to see a Dimivain heart to heart ok.


End file.
